falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
地鐵
Metrorail, or simply Metro, is the pre-War rapid transit system of Boston,Washington, D.C. and neighboring communities in Maryland and Virginia. In 2277, tunnels can be used to move between the various settlements in the area, although many parts of the tunnels have been taken over by Super Mutants, Raiders, and Feral Ghouls. History After being in operation for many years, the Metro was modernized in the mid-21st century with the assistance of Vault-Tec and RobCo Industries. The subway tunnels were constructed of more durable material with improved lighting and safety features. Three new routes are added to the Metro. These routes are the Blue Line, the Red Line, and the White Line. These lines are built upon existing stations, and new stations are built for expanding the network. The impetus for this expansion is the need for alternate transport in a city witnessing an increase in congestion and pollution from greater car ownership. In the Great War of 2077, the Metro is badly damaged with many stations either wholly or partly destroyed. Following the war, many survivors sought refuge in the subways. Over the next two centuries, the original survivors died from radiation poisoning, or metamorphosed into Ghouls. Other groups of survivors, the Super Mutants and the Raiders, entered the subway looking for a base from where they can practice hit-and-run attacks on caravans, traders, and individuals. Some groups, for instance the Raiders, form small settlements in the Metro. Occasionally, there is open conflict between the Raiders and the Ghouls, with the Ghouls most often winning. By the time the Lone Wanderer visits the Metro in 2277, they find the stations barely operating on power fed from underground power lines and populated by hostile factions. Metro Cars These cars were introduced with the modernization of the Metro. Each car is an independent unit with a passenger compartment that can be connected to another car by a coupling. A specially built car, the engine car, had a engineer's compartment placed ahead and above the passenger compartment. At a minimum, the engine car could tow four cars. Most of the cars, save for the engine cars, survived the war. The engine cars were either destroyed completely, or salvaged by later visitors to the Metro. It's possible that the engine cars were buried in the tunnel collapses. The appearance of engine cars is preserved in advertisements created for the Metro. Bear in mind that the Metro is unlike many real-world subway systems. The use of an 'engine car' towing unpowered cars is very unusual. Real subways tend to use multiple unit trains where two or more cars are permanently joined, and then assembled into longer trains. Each group of cars has a driver's cab at each end, removing the need to detach the engine at the end of the line, turn it around and reconnect it to the front of the train for the return journey While a real subway carries its own engines under each car, it is usually not self-propelled, and instead collects electricity via a third rail or pantograph and overhead wires. In the advanced technology of Fallout, neither of these are present and so it stands to reason that the engine car is fission or fusion powered and thus there is no need for an external electricity supply for the trains. Further note that all the real-world technology described above predates the divergence of the Fallout timeline by several decades. Metro Stations Stations are identified on the surface level by directional signs and obelisks with the Metro symbol. Generally, the stations shared the same configuration. They had a lobby where the customers bought tickets from a Metro employee ("agent") in a ticket booth. Restrooms and offices are located off lobbies. Some lobbies have vending machines. In a few lobbies, there are status monitor displays which show the power status of stations on the three primary lines in Washington, D.C.. There is no display for the surrounding communities. Customers would walk down a sloping hallway into the mezzanine. In the mezzanine, customers would present their tickets to turnstiles. (Some customers might prefer presenting their tickets to the Protectrons that patrolled the lobby.) On the mezzanines, and lower down on the platforms, the customers could rest on benches. On the platforms, accessible by escalators, customers waited for their trains. Station identifying signs are posted on either side of the platforms. Some stations are known by more than one name. For example, one station is known both as Anacostia Crossing Station and Eastern Market. Further down, in the subway tunnels, signs identified the line. 地鐵路線 特區地鐵 The Metro was managed by the District of Columbia Transit Authority. The three components of this system are the cars, the stations, and the customers. Metro's motto is, D.C.'s fastest highway...is underground! And the Capital Wasteland whose connection to these three lines is not fully understood. This is due to the extensive damage that is visited upon these stations. These stations include the Fairfax Metro station and Bethesda underworks. Other stations had their entrances so completely destroyed that any attempt at locating them is impossible. 紅線 The Red Line was the first line completed. This line serves the central DC area and connects it with the northern and southern suburbs through its north-south orientation. The line serves from Friendship in the north to Anacostia Crossing in the south, and interchanges with the White Line at Metro Central. The line is shown on maps to extend further to the north and south suggesting links to Maryland and Virginia. 其他站點/連結 * 友誼高地的下一站其實是贝塞斯达，因為路段毀壞無法通往別站，僅剩一個地鐵入口，該站戰前屬於紅線。 * 藍線法拉格特西站裡面有維護通道連結至譚莉鎮站。 Trains on this line are serviced from Meresti trainyard in the north. 藍線 The Blue Line serves the west of the greater DC area. It was the second line completed in the system.The line is known to extend from Marigold in the south-west, to as far east as L'Enfant Plaza, and then north-west to North Potomac. The line is shown to extend beyond these points on DCTA maps, but it is not known if these were in passenger service, links to service depots, or were used for long distance services. The Blue Line does not share any stations with either of the other metro lines; although the line appears to cross the White line near FDR Island station (on the blue line) and Foggy Bottom station (on the white line) on the system map, the lines are grade separated, meaning a service linking the lines would not be possible without further construction. Trains on the Blue Line were serviced from Warrington trainyard, which also acted as the lines terminus in Virginia. 其他站點/連結 * 核生化事故处置场L5: 由朗方廣場地鐵入站的未知名站點，藉由軌道更底層的通道，連結至國家廣場。 白線 The White Line was the last line completed in the system.It extends from Takoma in the north east through the center of the city (meeting the Red Line at Metro Central) through to Platz in the west. Although the White and Blue Lines cross, this crossing is on different grades preventing any interchange of services or stations. Like the other lines, the route map appears to extend into Maryland and Virginia. 其他站點/連結 * 弗農廣場往貝克頓的路段在地鐵交匯處，因崩塌無法前進，但其內部有公用隧道至杜邦圓環出站口，而崩塌的路段也與紅線的切維蔡斯軌道重疊。 * 自由街站實際上是由賓州大道進站，裏頭的維修隧道通往弗農廣場站。 首都廢土地區其他路線站點 * 總統專用地鐵:連結亞當斯空軍基地、國會大廈與通往白宮的總統專用通道。 * 火車隧道:連結至匹茲堡火車站。 未知路線/站名 * 塞涅卡站 : 僅有一個維修隧道連結至梅瑞斯提地鐵站。 * 淹沒的地鐵站:僅有一個維修隧道連結至阿靈頓站。 * 賓州大道/喬治城地鐵:月台兩側出口分別為兩區的未知名站點，位於博物館站北方。 * 賓州大道/國家廣場地鐵:月台兩側出口分別為兩區的未知名站點，位於博物館站東北方。 * 賓州大道/蘇爾德廣場地鐵:月台兩側出口分別為兩區的未知名站點，位於地鐵中心南方。 * 喬治城/國家廣場地鐵:月台兩側出口分別為兩區的未知名站點，位於博物館站西方。 * 阿靈頓/瀑布教堂地鐵:月台兩側出口分別為兩區的未知名站點，位於金盏花站東方、阿靈頓站南方。 * 贝利十字路口地鐵站:月台兩側出口分別為貝利十字路口以及瑞德山路車廠的未知名站點，位於瀑布教堂站南方。 * 費爾法斯地鐵站:通道全毀，僅存費爾法斯的地鐵入口。 波士頓MTA The MTA was the primary public transportation authority for the Boston Metropolitan area, operating well up to 2077. Their primary modes of infrastructure were Boston's subway network, as well as buses and a monorail network that ran under highways, sharing stations with the conventional subway trains. As evidenced by the lack of conventional subway carriages in the midst of the many wrecked monorail trains, the original subway system appears to have been in the process of being phased out in favor of a full-on monorail system. 紅線 The Red Line connected travelers from Cambridge through Boston Common and into South Boston. The line interchanges with the Green Line at Park Street station. 橙線 The Orange Line traveled from Roxbury to Malden, passing through Boston's Theater District in the process. It is the longest subway line operated by the MTA, traveling across several districts and connecting the southern outskirts of Boston to Malden, a city north of Boston. 藍線 The Blue Line ran from the Boston Airport in East Boston to Postal Square in the Financial District. Scollay Square station and Post Office station are extremely close to each other. 綠線 The Green Line connected The Fens to the North End, stretching across the entirety of downtown Boston. The line interchanges with the Red Line at Park Street station. The line passed under the Boston Public Library and Boston Common. 單軌電車 The city's monorail system ran on a rail suspended under the city's elevated freeway system. The track runs from Quincy through the Theater District and Financial District, extending through Charlestown before abruptly ending at an interchange east of Lexington. A second track runs by Outpost Zimonja at the northern edges of The Commonwealth, heading southwest through the same Lexington interchange and eventually into the Glowing Sea. No stations can be found along the second track, though the wreck of a monorail can be found south of ArcJet Systems. The monorail initiative was said to be funded by Boston crime families, such as those led by Edward Winter and Sal Barsconi. Winter's response to a newspaper article about the ties of organized crime to the project was to threaten the reporter who wrote the article and order the murder of Safety Inspector Alice Lansky.Eddie Winter holotape 7 聯邦地區其他路線站點 * 核口世界轉運站:通往核口車站的單軌電車。 阿帕拉契 單軌電車 摩根鎮單軌電車站 Appalachian Monorail System : Remaining portions of the monorail cars could be accessed from Monorail elevator and Pylon V-13. 其他地區 莫哈維 在莫哈維廢土中，有著唯一一條還在運作的單軌鐵路，連結新維加斯和麥卡倫營地，為戰前拉斯維加斯的單軌電車系統。 Metro Protectrons Protectrons are added to the Metro in the modernization program. They are programmed for defending the Metro from a variety of threats. These machines are usually located in a security office off the station lobby. The Lone Wanderer can activate the robot by hacking into a control terminal. Once the Protectron is activated, it will head out to patrol the lobby and attack any target (including the player) that does not have a valid Metro Ticket. Fortunately, a ticket can normally be found by searching the desks in the offices. Or you can just blast the Protectron after activating him and loot his Energy Cell. Spatial Orientation Issues The Pip Boy World Map usually indicates where Metro Stations are with a circled-M logo. When you move the pointer to one, it shows the name of the station. The problem is that the name it shows is often not the same as the name that appears if you are outside the subway and bring up the Pip Boy's Local Map for the area, nor the same as the name you get for the exit to that station when you bring up on a Local Map while inside the subway. Because of all the interconnections between outside paths and inside subway stations, this name inconsistency adds an additional level of difficulty to getting around in an already difficult situation. To add to the confusion, the distance scale inside a subway is often not the same as outside. For example, in the Southeast area of the map, the distance looks pretty significant between the Seward Square Station (near the Ranger Compound) and the Anacostia Crossing (near Rivet City), but what looks like miles can be traversed in a flash simply by entering the station and walking no more than a couple of hundred feet across the subway platform. To adjust for this difference, you get an anomaly in that when you get to the Anacostia Crossing gate after leaving Seward Square, the World Map will show that you are still on the edge of Seward Square, but after exiting the gate, it will show you all the way down by at the station by Rivet City. This effect is not limited to subways. At the back door of the GNR Building, you get a different positioning before and after going through the door. One of the worst map glitches may be the Dupont Station and Georgetown West metro station markers. On the World Map, the markers overlap with the Dupont Station marker being to the left (West), which makes it seem like the DCTA Tunnel exit down the stairs from Georgetown West, which is all that shows up on the Local Map, but if you fast travel to the Dupont Station marker, you end up in a completely different area/Local Map. Metro Connections While it may appear to be impossible to get very far in the subway tunnels because of all the debris, the fact is that you can get to a remarkable number of locations without ever having to come above ground, and even more when you add in places where you can make short, safe walks above ground from one station's exit to another station's entrance. Note that with just a couple of short above-ground walks, you can get all the way from Farragut West (just across the river from Super-Duper Mart) to Rivet City (near the bottom of the map) and many important places along the way. (For a more detailed guide, click the Discussion tab, above.) Of course, you are still going to have to fight Raiders, Feral Ghouls, and even some Super Mutants, but at least you know you will eventually get where you want to go, and you can pick up a lot of loot along the way. Above ground in the central D.C. area, you are very limited in how far you can go without being blocked by debris. Names used in the chart are the names shown on the Pip Boy World Map. For clarification, Local Map names may also be shown in quotes. All stations which can be reached underground are shown in the second column. Stations and other attractions which can be reached above ground from the last station shown to the left (in columns 2 or 1) are shown in column 3. A new station shown in column 1 normally comes from the last entry before it in column 3. Appearances The Washington Metro appears only in Fallout 3. References de:Metro es:Metro en:Metro fr:Métro pl:Waszyngtońskie Metro ru:Вашингтонский метрополитен uk:Вашингтонський метрополітен pt:Metrô Category:Fallout 3 places Category:Metro Station